Death Angel
by rockinrosecats911
Summary: Love, Music, Mystery and love triangles. the reast u will just half to read and see!


**Death Angel**

Chapter 1

In the city of Japan is where it all happened. In a high school named "Nomi High", filled with teens and teachers. An Ordinary fifteen year girl begins her new life. Hi my name is Naomi Yugari. I just got into high school. Spring break is over and tomorrow will be a new day, a new school and new faces. I have been busy all spring break with my two jobs. I work at a hotel owned by my P.E teacher and my second job I am an electric guitar player. Life is hard for me; I live in a small apartment. I have long blond hair, I love fashion, I have no one special in my life, I love guitars and I have a faithful cat names Spots. Spots Is a funny cat, he is a white cat with black spots.

Monday came faster than I had wanted it to. Now was the day that I was afraid of. First class was Math which was a piece of cake or pie as I should say. They were just starting pie and I did that last year. Next class was Science. Science was harder because everything they were doing I had not learned yet. After Science was lunchtime. There I met a lot of people. One of the girls was named Miaca Ruche; she had beautiful brown wavy hair. All the guys called her the "cutest girl in school". Another girl that I meat was Toru. She was Very cute, red hair and cute bows that always made her look like she just got her hair done. I met some boys too! One was named Nick Yoshi; he is the sweetest person I know. Jake Dorishi is cool as well.

The next day I went to school there was a transfer student there. His name was Alex Yuri. He looked very handsome with short black hair and fair skin. He never smiled, it was like he was in pain or just not a happy person to be around, and he never talked to anyone. He always seemed sad or upset. I wanted to be friends with him but I was always too shy to talk to him. I was afraid that I would say something stupid or dumb that would either annoy him or he will just think that I am a total blond.

Alex was very quiet; it was like he didn't want anyone to get close to him. It was time for science. I had totally lost track of time. I heard the bell for science ring.

"Oh crap I'm late for class. CRAP!!!!" I ran as fast as I could to science. I opened the door to my class and my teacher was talking until he turned toward me and everyone else's heads fallowed. I apologized to my teacher.

"I am so sorry I'm late!" My teacher then said, "don't be late agene go and Take your seat."

"Ok!" I said as I looked for a seat.

As I looked for a seat I could not find one next to one of my friends. The only one left was next to; yup you guessed it Alex the new kid. _Oh crap_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the seat next to him. Please don't let me do something stupid. I sat next to him trying to act like I was not a total loser. Science class was riley acquired because Alex would not stop staring at me and whenever I would look at him he would just look away. As the professor continued his lecture I could just not get the concept he was trying to say. After Science was done I went to the library that they had and tried to find out what my teacher was talking about. I took me about 1 hr. until I just gave up. There library was way too small to find what I was looking for. I was about to leave the library I run into Alex.

"Your Naomi right?" He asked with a somewhat puzzled look in his face.

"Yeah that's me!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Not to be mean but u looked like u had no Idea about what he was saying. Am I right?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah I have not done what he was talking about so I am lost." I said with an embarrassed look on my face.

"Well do you want me to help u with it? I have done this before so I consider myself somewhat of an expert." He laughed with a cute smile on his face.

"Riley! That is awesome!!!!" I said almost jumping up and down. This is almost unbelievable!!!! So there we where, alone in the library no one else. After about an hour later we left I thanked him and we both left. As we walked in the hall talking Miaca comes up to us with a dirty little grin on her face.

"Hey Naomi, Alex, what where u guys doing in the library together?" She asked.

"Nothing Alex was just helping me with my science. Isn't that right Alex." I said as I turned to Alex.

"Yeah we where only studying for Science, because Naomi did not understand, I have papers to show that we were." He said as he pulled the papers out of his science book to show her.

"Oh!!! Crap I am sorry!!!! I thought that..." She said blushing

"NO!!!! We are not!!!!" I said blushing

"What the heck!!! Where is your head!!!?" Alex said embarrassed as well.

"Well off of that subject it's getting late Naomi we should be going, it's getting dark." She said trying to forget the conversation.

"Yeah I guess it is getting late. Well thanks so much for the help Alex!!!! You helped me a lot!!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey no problem! Just remember what I told u. He will talk more about it more tomorrow so be prepared!!!! Later!" He said turning then waving as he ran down the hall.

"Yeah I will! Thanks so much!!!" I yeld as I waved good-bye.

"Wow! You guys get along prity well for just meeting each other." Miaka said suprised.

"Yeah I gues. He is just so easy to get along with too!" I said smilling and laughing.

"Oh crap I left my stuff in the room! I need to go get it. You can go Ill be fine on my own!" I said running to my class room.

"Are u shere? I can wait!" She said trying to get me to stop.

"Nah im fine! You go ahead. Ill call u when I get home. K!" I said as I turned for the stairs. As I ran down the stairs I saw a figure come and dissapear. After It dissapeard I sudenly lost my footing and began to fall. _Oh crap this is gonna hurt. _I thought bracing myself for pain but instead I warm Arms around me. CRASH! I looked up and saw that Alex had grabed me and cussined my fall.


End file.
